The Queen's King
by ForeverInu
Summary: Byakuya is haunted by a distant memory from many, many years ago. Back when he had to deal with that demon of a cat, Yoruichi. Needless to say, his dreams are very detailed. This is my first story here, so please be gentle! If you don't like mature stories, then I don't recommend reading this... '


He moved beneath her grasp, dark silver eyes flickering in the dimly lit room. "Why are you even here, _pet_?" He questioned, murmuring the word 'pet' with the slightest growl in this throat.

She growled back, though not in an aggressive manner, and tucked her legs beneath his to prevent him from moving. "A temptation to explore the boy I saw from my cage, _master_." She muttered, her ruby eyes glowing.

He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as she said 'master,' in much the same way he had said 'pet.' He looked up at her through lazy gray eyes, almost in a bored manner. "You don't even know my name, yet you call me Master." He murmured with amusement.

She made a face, narrowing her eyes, before she released one of his wrists and grasped his side instead. Her claws grazed his skin, though she didn't draw blood. He could try and hide that little shiver, but she had felt it just as he had. "The reason I call you Master is because I have no other name to call you." She countered, her mischievous smile returning. "But I could call you Flower Boy…" She murmured with a purr-like growl, pulling at his silky robes.

He tensed beneath her as she hid her face in his neck, her warm breath tickling him. "What are you…?!" He gasped in surprise as fangs grazed his skin, making him shiver uncontrollably. Immediately in response, he used his free hand to pull her closer, pulling against the small of her back. He couldn't help the satisfaction that flickered in his chest at her squeak of surprise.

"A little bold, are we?" She muttered softly against his neck, freeing his other hand. "For someone so young, I'm impressed you're not begging me to let you go. I guess you've got nothing to lose, do you?" She snickered a bit. "Or maybe you're just stupid. We'll see."

"Stupid?" He gripped her hips, looking up at her with defiance in his eyes. "You're just as young as I am, _pet_." He tilted his head a bit as she lifted herself over him.

"My name's Kisaki, not _pet_. It means _I'm_ the Queen." She stated strongly, her forearms on either side of his head for support.

"Is that so?" He smiled darkly. "Then where's your King?" He asked rather boldly.

She brought her face close to his, ruby eyes lost in his silver. "He's beneath me." She murmured.

He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, pulling her closer so that his lips met hers. He almost expected her to pull away, but she didn't. He watched her scarlet eyes slowly drift closed as she melted into his grasp, her fingers lost in his deep black hair.

His tongue slid across her lower lip, and he savored the sweet, yet fiery, taste of it. She parted her lips, letting his tongue invade her mouth without hesitation. While she was distracted, he flipped them over, pinning her to his bed. She looked up at him with surprise before his mouth met hers again.

A moan escaped her this time as their tongues fought for dominance. Once she showed the slightest submissiveness towards him, he sucked on her lower lip, his gray eyes slightly open to watch her reaction. Again, a high-pitched moan escaped her throat, and she moved beneath him.

He grinned a bit, pleased, as he pulled open the soft white and red kimono she wore, exposing her breasts. The cold air against them made her whimper. Taking control of her mouth again, he grasped one in his hand, squeezing it a bit as she gasped at the unexpected gesture. He brushed his thumb over the peak, and she whimpered again, grasping the white sheets she was laying on. "Nn…"

"Howl for me, _pet_." He growled softly, lowering his head and drawing her breast into his mouth. She bit her lip, defying his order. No, she wouldn't give him what he wanted. His teeth grazed her nipple, and she cried out, unable to keep silent as he grasped the other and squeezed it harshly.

"Don't be so rough…" She growled softly between her pants, grasping his hair and pulling softly. He gave it a moment's thought. Nah, if she wasn't going to listen to him, then why listen to her? He smirked, giving her other breast the same treatment. This time, he flicked her nipple with his tongue, and she moaned loudly, tossing her head back, and he massaged it roughly at her cry. "Ah!"

"Why should I listen to you, if you're not going to listen to me?" He questioned, ignoring her fierce glare. Her skin was blazing hot, as though her anger was fueling a flame hidden deep within her. "Aww, what's that look for? If you don't like it, then why keep moaning like that?" He asked in a teasing manner.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it as he grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him. _'I'm sorry I can't keep quiet because of your rough gestures!'_ She thought bitterly, averting her eyes as he watched her through eyes that said without speaking, _'You know I'm right.'_ It disgusted her how easily he upset her. "Shut up." She muttered, unable to think of something else to say.

He kissed her neck, lightly nipping where he found her pulse. "I'm not the quiet type." He murmured against her skin, and her breathing hitched. "So I can't make any promises about being silent."

She pulled the fabric of his clothes down his shoulders, pushing his robes open and running her fingers across his chest muscles. He buried his face in her neck. He didn't understand why any other time he hated anyone touching him, but now, it was all he could do to keep himself from begging for more.

Pleased at his reaction, she pulled it the rest of the way off, pushing him over and pinning him to the plush white sheets of his bed. He looked up at her for a moment, their eyes meeting. For a second, no, maybe less, something passed between them. Was that a blush on her cheeks? He watched with multiple emotions as she pulled her red gaze away from him, lowering her ears. The sun had set, and moonlight washed over her white hair, making her glow in such a way it left him awestruck. "Kisaki…" He mumbled, and she glanced at him, lifting one ear. He blinked, then blushed and looked away. Damn it. He couldn't possibly be falling for this… she-wolf. No, there was no possible way—

"Ahn…" He groaned as she roughly pressed her hips against his, moving against him as he did the same. Within seconds of his distraction, she had taken over him once again. Though he didn't want to admit it, he decided he liked it.

She sucked lightly on his neck, her fingers tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach as she ground her hips against him. His sweet scent infiltrated her senses, and she closed her eyes, drinking it in and sighing softly with delight. She was dragged from her state of bliss as his hand slid between her legs, finding her core and rubbing against her panties. She whimpered, arching her back a bit. "Ah.."

With a finger, he caught the edge of the pink lace and pulled them down her hips, pulling them the rest of the way off and casting them aside with her kimono. He returned his attention to her core, running his finger between her folds and making her shiver, gasping as pleasure ran its claws down her back. Where did the powerful wolf go that had him pinned beneath her just a short time before?

He caught her chin, pulling her into a passionate kiss that intensified the pleasure that ruled her body. He let her pull off his last article of clothing and cast it aside, opening one eye to watch her as she climbed back over him. She buried her fingers in his silky hair, nipping his bottom lip with her fangs. He groaned softly, running his hands along her sides to rest at her hips. Her skin was like silk, soft and smooth beneath his fingertips.

In one smooth motion, he pulled her down on him, making her cry out in response to his penetration. She lifted up, before she brought herself back down, and he moaned her name into their kiss. "K…Kisaki!" He managed to get out, bringing his hips forward to meet hers. He pushed her over, thrusting into her and picking up his pace, pushing her closer to her release. She locked her legs around him, moaning loudly as he grasped her breasts again, pinching her nipples when she arched her back.

With one final thrust, both of them crashed over the edge and drowned in a state of pleasure, the only thing that kept them from waking up everyone else with their moans was the passionate kiss that had their lips locked in a continuing battle for dominance. He finally pulled himself away from her, struggling to catch his breath as he lay beside her and pulled her close, running his fingers along the soft fur of her tail.

"Where's your King now?" He asked in a lazy tone, his gray eyes trained on her ruby.

"My King is still below me." She responded, her arrogant smile returning. "And that is where he will always be."

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes, the sound of music waking him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around with confusion. He glanced at the slightly open window, a breeze leaking in to stir the curtains.

"I can't remember to forget you," Sang the voice in the song he could hear, and he listened quietly, wondering who was playing music. "And when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight…" He blinked, then turned away from the window. Was that the slightest shade of pink on his cheeks?

_'My King is still below me, and that is where he will always be.'_ Her voice murmured in his mind. He glared rather childishly at the wall, pushing it away. Where in the world did that dream come from? He didn't want to dream of the first girl he had… _interacted_ with.

"Nii-Sama?" Rukia's voice drifted through his door. "There's a meeting with the other captains in an hour," She stated. "Sorry for the short warning, but it's important."

"Very well." He responded, standing up reluctantly. "I'll be out shortly. Tell Renji to handle things during my absence."

With the sound of her walking away, he sighed softly and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the little black marking on his lower stomach. It resembled a paw print, and it was as black as ink. Turning away, he went about getting ready for the day.

He refused to let that… pet… disrupt his daily activities. Once he was dressed, he took one last look at himself in the mirror, before he shut the door behind him, sealing away his dreams until he returned that night.


End file.
